


i would sing you to sleep

by wnttbyrs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, alludes to suicide via lyrics, from tumblr, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnttbyrs/pseuds/wnttbyrs
Summary: when work and life becomes too much, at least you have frank





	i would sing you to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> peep the title and theme from “the light behind your eyes”

You sighed stepping out of the bathroom and stumbling through the dark hall, not bothering to flip on your lamp as you stepped into the bedroom. 

You walked on and around various piles of clothing that littered the floor, picking up a random shirt and pants as your pjs, dropping the towel you were wearing to the floor. 

Skipping underwear entirely, you threw on your clothes. Rubbing your face with your hands before groaning, you dragged yourself to the mattress in the corner of the room. 

You were so stressed from not only your job, but just life. It felt like for the past couple of weeks the life has just been sucked out of you, and you knew it showed. You smoked more, ate less, and fucked up your sleep schedule entirely, sleeping either too much or too little, waking up exhausted no matter what. 

You sleepily grinned at your boyfriend who was curled up on the shared bed, clutching the sheets as if they were you. 

It sucked to have the hours you worked, but whatever put bread on the table would work. Even if that means spending only a couple hours with Frank, coming to bed at 1 am almost every night. 

But time didn’t seem to past as quickly as it did when you were here with him. 

With warms bodies pressed against one another, the dim fairy lights with glued on polaroids and the soft music that always seemed to be playing from the apartment below always made you feel content with life. 

With him your stressed practically melted, the weight of the world and then some off your back. 

And with that, you sat on the bed, lifting the sheets to get closer with Frank, carefully not trying to wake him as you nudged closer, to which he responded with making grabby hands. 

He moved his legs to wrap them around yours, one of his hands running along your back, the other on the back of your neck, cradling you. He kissed your forehead, smiling, finally opening his eyes. 

“Hi”

“Hi” you responded, kissing his cheek. 

“I missed you” he murmured, closing his eyes again. You did the same, running your hands across his jaw, smiling when he caught your hand and kissed your index finger. 

It was silent for a little while, enough for you to almost fall asleep, before Frank hummed. 

“Baby?” he croaked, sleep about to take him. 

“Yes?” you muttered, opening your eyes. You watched his face, seeing him bite his lip, his brows furrowed. 

“Just- don’t let them take the light behind your eyes.” he sighed, pulling you closer. 

You nodded, suddenly unable to speak. 

He knew, even when you didn’t tell him. 

Even when you didn’t want to admit to yourself. 

“Good. Just- I- I love you so much.” he whispered, holding you tight. 

You nodded again, drifting off into the best sleep you could hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @ 
> 
> www.wnttbyrs.tumblr.com
> 
> comment requests and ideas below lmao


End file.
